<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Vics' Journal (Drow Ranger) by CloudedCrystals</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28723227">Vics' Journal (Drow Ranger)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudedCrystals/pseuds/CloudedCrystals'>CloudedCrystals</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dungeons &amp; Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons &amp; Dragons - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Curse of Strahd, D&amp;D, Dungeons &amp; Dragons 5th Edition, Dungeons &amp; Dragons Campaign, Gen, Ranger - Freeform, drow ranger - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:28:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28723227</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudedCrystals/pseuds/CloudedCrystals</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the findings of Vics Journal as she writes down her journey in Dungeons &amp; Dragons.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Haunted Town?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Authors Note:<br/>*Spoilers for Curse of Strahd*<br/>Good evening! I don't usually write anymore. I just started playing D&amp;D for the first time and with my first character. I love her so much I want to talk about her all the time, I also want to flesh her out a bit, I think writing her journal as the sessions progress would be a good idea.<br/>If you see any mess ups, that ok. It happens. I don't write well or as much as I liked. I hope you all enjoy. Let me know what else you would like to see.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I’m not sure how best to start this, and I pray to whatever gods there are that no one finds it.<br/>
Seems so stupid anyways, writing my thoughts. I am my thoughts, I can remember my thoughts just fine, right? Whatever. I found this journal, have some free time before everyone else wakes up. Its better then just going outside or thinking about things.<br/>
The town that we are currently in is so gloomy, I almost like it. It would remind me of home if it wasn't so empty. I say that, a lot of people hide in their houses. I think they get attacked at night. I mean for real, any other town I’ve been to they don’t have paint chipping off and scratch marks on their houses.<br/>

We are here in Barovia, I think its call, I am passing through for the next town to pick up some jobs. We and I ha. I have picked up some people along the way, I should put a marker for how long they stay with me. They don’t seem too deterred so a month or two maybe? I just hope they steal and not stab. 
A man gave us a letter today in a bar, it was so random. He just walked in handed it to us. It had our names on it and because of that we have a new person joining our group, I call him Thief. The letter mentioned something about transporting some women somewhere else, I HATE transport missions. However I have nothing else to do and am short on gold. 
How sad would it for a journal to have only one page written.
 Goodnight.
 V</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Odd house</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Holy fuck this town sucks. Like seriously.<br/>Before we can transport this woman we have to bury her dad? Who died because of the attacks on their house. For, guess what, 10 gold. 10 fucking gold to transport this body and then his daughter. Bullshit I say. At least its not really fighting, but if we go at night then shits just gonna attack us anyways.<br/>We decided to think about it and come back. On our way back to the tavern we saw two kids just hanging out in the street they were talking about some monster in their basement. The four of us just kinda looked at each other and shrugged, nothing else better to do I guess.<br/>The house sucked by the way. I’ve never seen a house this big, and they had a shit ton of money. I took two silver forks.</p>
<p>We got attacked by a ghost. Realized the people here must have been doing cult type stuff with Strahd (I forgot to mention that earlier, the women we are transporting, Strahd wants her for some reason. A lot of people in this town hate her apparently). Cult stuff. Ugh. The house just looked weird, if I had that type of gold I don’t know what I’d do, a mansion sure but I don’t know. Not wasting it on odd sculptures and tapestry's. </p>
<p>I think I/we met Strahd, there was this statue we saw with a dog and this orb. Time as told me never to touch stray orbs you do not know, so I had everyone back into the next room and shot at it. The hand moved up and the statue started talking. Weird shit. Afterwards I took the orb, Strahd mentioned magically properties but who knows.<br/>And the usual stuff, getting almost eaten by a mimic and then appeasing the cult shit.</p>
<p><strike>I don't know who to talk about this with</strike> </p>
<p>
  <strike>I don't know  fuck</strike>
</p>
<p>Sometimes I think about how easy it would be to not be myself. If I hadn't run away, if I stuck it out, where would I be? Not here in a shitty tavern having to transport people. I wish I was somewhere else, killing monsters is easy. Get in, kill, get out then take the money. Easy. None of this talking to people, it seems like I am making the majority of the decisions with this group. Why did they let me go first? Why did I have to talk to that priest?</p>
<p>Humans are stupid. </p>
<p>I almost killed that priest only because he wasn't talking. B told me it was best not to. </p>
<p>
  <strike>Am I better then my family?  </strike>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>